


Проблема взаимоотношений

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, blowjob, handjob, Демон Куроо, Демон Ойкава, Цукишима и Ямагучи друзья, Юмор, драма, лавхейт, оральный секс, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Неизвестный демон похитил Цукишиму. Ямагучи хочет вернуть друга любой ценой, но случайно пробирается не в тот замок на радость скучающему главе Аобаджосай.





	1. Кое-что интересное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476101) by [silver_freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles). 



― И снова очередной священник пытается обвести тебя вокруг пальца.

Ойкава закрыл глаза, притворно вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу. Он сидел на своем троне вверх тормашками, зацепившись ногами за спинку, кончики рогов почти касались пола. Он даже не сидел, а, скорее, парил в паре сантиметров над самим троном.

В обязанности Ойкавы входило и такое сомнительное удовольствие, как выслушивание историй о каждом невежественном дураке, посмевшем забрести в его замок. Что либо докучало, либо было выдумкой ― все эти самозваные герои с намерениями «убить монстра», дурацкие дети, которые вечно совались на спор в легендарный замок Аоба Джосай, или, как сейчас, самовлюбленные священники, решившие будто какие-то там брызги «иисусьего сока», как называл святую воду Ойкава, убьют его или, того хуже, «очистят». 

Ойкава понятия не имел, почему эти мелкие сошки были так им заинтересованы. Ну ладно, да ― рога и клыки, и еще немного сверхспособностей, но серьезно: что в этом такого особенного? Серьезно озадачивала всеобщая ненависть. Ойкава никого не трогал. Почти. И ничего плохого, по своему мнению, не делал, кроме, разве что, совсем уж унылых дней. Но причиной тому всегда были рога и скука. И еще разборки с незваными гостями.

Что. Было. Чертовски. Скучно.

― Кё-чан, давай не будем ничего усложнять, потому что все это становится для меня настоящей пыткой, да и ты, я уверен, предпочел бы сейчас развлекаться со своей милой игрушкой в саду. Убей всех непрошенных гостей. Зачисть подземелья любым интересным тебе способом, просто избавься от них.

Кётани расплылся в довольной ухмылке и поклонился Ойкаве.

― Я думал, вы не попросите, Ваше Величество.

Поклон и чересчур вежливое обращение были следствием происшествия двухдневной давности, когда у захмелевшего, с его слов, Ойкавы, все валилось из рук и он принялся кричать на подчиненных, что «я здесь главный» и учить, как следует себя с ним вести. Конечно, такое Ойкаве никто так просто забывать не собирался, и приходилось терпеть издевательские напоминания от всех и каждого о своем инфантильном поведении.

Он закатил глаза и уставился на Кётани:

― Хватит уже, иди, пока я не передумал и не поселил наших гостей в твоей комнате.

Кётани поднял руки в притворном страхе, отворачиваясь к выходу и с трудом сдерживая смех. Ойкава открыл было рот, чтобы сделать лорду демонов еще одно замечание, когда Кётани врезался во внезапно открывшуюся дверь, заставив того отступить обратно в зал. Перед ним предстал их повар Киндаичи, который крепко держал незнакомого перепуганного подростка. Ни Киндаичи, ни его пленник не выглядели такими уж довольными происходящим.

― Полагаю, это входит в твои обязанности, страж, ― сказал Киндаичи, уставившись на Кётани.

Он толкнул мальчишку ему в руки, и тот, на удивление, почти не сопротивлялся. Хотя все еще пытался дать им понять, что так просто сдаваться не собирался.

У него оказались мягкие черты лица, одежда и кожа были в грязи и порезах. Лицо усыпали веснушки, что являлось редкостью для здешних мест и казалось необычным. Еще одной интересной и, пожалуй, самой заметной его особенностью была торчащая как антенна прядь. Ойкава прочел интерес во взгляде Кётани. Наверняка он посчитал мальчишку милым, может, не настолько, как Яхаба, и точно жалел, что из-за нацепленной на рот железной маски нельзя было разглядеть его лицо. Руки пленника связали за спиной ― еще один признак плохого настроения Киндаичи. Тащить его сюда не было смысла, все равно они избавлялись от узников из подземелий.

Кётани открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ойкава, раздраженный суматохой у дверей, прервал его на полуслове:

― Что случилось? Кто это такой? ― он на своем месте даже перевернулся в нормальное сидячее положение и с любопытством уставился на них через всю комнату, надеясь, что хоть раз в жизни произошло что-нибудь интересное.

Кётани вернулся, таща мальчишку за собой, чтобы Ойкава смог его рассмотреть.

― Это…

― Молодой человек из ближайшей деревни, он проник в замок, утверждая, что у вас есть что-то принадлежащее ему. Я нашел его в кладовке, ― закончил за Кётани Киндаичи.

Кётани хмыкнул, видимо принимая тот факт, что слушать его никто не собирался, и прошел мимо Киндаичи. Судя по его кровожадному взгляду, Кётани собирался убить как минимум четырнадцать человек на глазах у Яхабы. Хотя убивать людей при невинном ребенке… Кётани вышел из комнаты, оставляя раздраженного повара и чужака во власти скучающего демона.

Уверенный взгляд мальчишки заинтриговал Ойкаву: как можно было не испытывать страха, находясь в опасной ситуации в окружении демонических личностей, когда ты обычный человеческий ребенок? К тому же, он сумел проникнуть в сам замок, а это не так просто.

― Ладно, Кин-чан, я разберусь с ним лично, спасибо, ― воодушевленно проговорил Ойкава, пристально глядя мальчишке в глаза. 

Повар кивнул, наверняка счастливый, что может вернуться на кухню, где все было гораздо спокойнее. И когда тяжелая дверь за ним закрылась, Ойкава остался один на один со своим гостем.


	2. Проклятье неудачи

Ямагучи наблюдал за тем, как король демонов встал со своего трона и медленным шагом направился в его сторону. Он напрягся, но не вздрогнул, решив не доставлять демону удовольствие лишний раз видеть свой страх.

Демон остановился напротив и склонился, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. Трудно было не признать его красоты: два ровных темно-красных рога украшали его голову, из-за тяжелой одежды он казался меньше, чем на самом деле, несмотря на то, что был на голову выше Ямагучи. Судя по внимательному взгляду и ухмылке, ему ― Ойкаве ― увиденное нравилось.

Ямагучи почувствовал себя глупо. Ему не удалось прокрасться в покои демона незаметно, не удалось пригрозить тому мечом, который теперь валялся в куче других отобранных вещей рядом с дверью. Он даже не мог ничего сказать или сделать со связанными руками и маской на лице. Ямагучи проиграл, и чувствовал себя жалким. Он был слишком слабым, медленным и глупым, и поплатился за это.

Внезапное прикосновение к лицу заставило вздрогнуть, и Ямагучи тут же выругался про себя, разрывая зрительный контакт с демоном. Тот казался еще более довольным и провел ладонью по щеке, как будто изучал его. Ямагучи не выдержал, зажмурился и отвернулся.

Ойкава шагнул ближе, внимательно его разглядывая и явно не собираясь убирать руку. Единственным средством защиты Ямагучи были ноги, но он оказался не в том положении, чтобы устраивать драку, так что пришлось беспомощно отступить.

Ойкава незамедлительно последовал за ним, когти скользнули по креплению на затылке, и маска упала в подставленную ладонь. Он просто снял ее с головы Ямагучи. Опять стало неловко за собственную реакцию, когда ему всего лишь хотели помочь. Личный квест на идиотизм длинной в целый день.

Ойкава отступил, любуясь гостем, и опять расплылся в ухмылке. В ожидании какой-либо реакции от Ямагучи, он поднял маску на уровень его глаз, когда ее охватил синий дым и сжег с тихим шипением, не оставляя следов.

Ямагучи нахмурился и отвернулся, всем своим видом показывая незаинтересованность. Он выбрал молчаливую тактику; лицо чесалось после странного намордника, и он потерся щекой о плечо в надежде избавиться от неприятного ощущения.

Ойкава выглядел оскорбленным таким обращением, и Ямагучи с трудом удержался от смешка, который наверняка нанес бы еще больший удар по чужому самолюбию, но сейчас было не лучшее время для смеха.

― Что ж, ― Ойкава первым нарушил тишину, поняв, что Ямагучи этого делать не собирался. ― Я был довольно груб. Ойкава Тоору к твоим услугам, но можешь называть меня Тоору-сан, ― он изобразил вежливый поклон

Его что, пытались… очаровать?

Ладно, за сегодня Ямагучи пережил достаточно, чтобы удивляться диалогу с обаятельным наивным демоном, пусть это происходило в первые за всю его недолгую жизнь. Если Ямагучи, конечно, решит с ним заговорить. Но Ойкава казался не таким уж и страшным. Для демона.

Ямагучи вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Не хотелось снова выглядеть слабым и неуверенным в себе. Стоило переменить тактику, если он хотел получить то, зачем пришел. И тем более было бы ошибкой игнорировать обидчивого демона.

― Я пришел за Цукки, я знаю, что он у вас, ― сказал Ямагучи с уверенностью и угрозой в голосе, хотя был не в том положении. Но поведение Ойкавы уже не так напрягало, теперь он как будто казался более приятным.

Ойкава, казалось, должен был быть собой доволен, сумев заставить пленника заговорить, но вместо этого его лицо приобрело озадаченное выражение.

― Что, черт возьми, такое "цукки"?

Приятным, значит.

Ямагучи вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не высказать Ойкаве все, что думает по этому поводу. Вместо этого он взял себя в руки и медленно выдохнул.

― Цукишима Кей. Высокий, волосы светлее, чем у твоего сторожевого пса (Ойкава хмыкнул), он живет в Карасуно вместе со мной. У него плохое зрение, потому он носит очки, ― Ямагучи сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не обращаться к нему как к ребенку. Но диалог быстро начал утомлять, ведь перед ним стоял старший и, очевидно, более могущественный и богатый демон. Так что он замолчал, вкратце описав друга по самым примечательным признакам.

Ойкава ошеломленно моргнул и открыл было рот, но как будто заметив усталость Ямагучи, сказал:

― Давай продолжим этот разговор в комнате для гостей, Киндаичи принесет что-нибудь подкрепиться.

Все, чего хотел Ямагучи, это вернуть своего друга из чужого замка любым возможным способом, и заводить дружбу с демоном не входило в его планы. Но он чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что не мог отказаться от уютного кресла и горячего напитка, тем более если его избавят от веревок. Он закрыл глаза на секунду, размышляя о ситуации, в которую попал, затем кивнул и позволил Ойкаве увести себя из тронного зала.


	3. Поворот не туда

Ямагучи усадили в огромное мягкое кресло в комнате с темно-красными стенами, почти под цвет рогов Ойкавы. Там были еще пара кресел, небольшие столики и кровать. За окнами как раз сгущались сумерки, пока Ямагучи медленно потягивал чай. Ощущение тепла и уюта портила только причина, по которой он здесь оказался. И еще Ойкава. Но пришлось признать, что предложенный напиток был самым вкусным из всех, что Ямагучи доводилось пробовать. Будь то дело в сахаре или листьях (заграничных, со слов Ойкавы), но домашний чай по сравнению с этим теперь казался помоями. Все еще горячая вода согревала и расслабляла горло, как если бы Ямагучи погрузился в теплую ванну, в которой так сейчас нуждался.

Ойкава вытянул из него имя, пообещав, что не скажет ни слова, если не будет знать, к кому обращается.

Ямагучи вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Разговор предстоял долгий, значит и восхитительный чай отставлять пока рано.

― Меня зовут Ямагучи Тадаши. Я живу в Карасуно со своим другом Цукишимой Кеем. Я уже сказал, как он выглядит. Три дня назад, когда мы охотились в лесу, внезапно появился красный дым из которого вышел мужчина с глазами ну… как у кошки. Он сказал, что ищет кого-то для своего короля или что-то типа того. Потом забрал Цукки и исчез. А ты единственный король демонов в этих землях, и потому… потому я пришел за ним к тебе! ― последнее было сказано с неожиданной для самого Ямагучи дерзостью.

Ойкава услышал от него все, что хотел, и посмотрел на Ямагучи со странной улыбкой на губах. Казалось, ему даже понравилась наивная храбрость в такой ситуации. Он… любовался им? Под пристальным взглядом Ямагучи почувствовал, как краснеют щеки, и нахмурился. Лицо Ойкавы вдруг приобрело задумчивое выражение, будто он не мог понять, о чем шла речь. Затем поджал губы и вытянул руку вперед. Ладонь окутал голубой дым, точно как в прошлый раз, и когда он развеялся, Ямагучи увидел свиток. Ойкава развернул его и стал читать, не удостоив гостя ни кивком, ни ответом. Он полностью сосредоточился на демонической почте, так что Ямагучи в конце концов не выдержал:

― Что за… ― начал было он зло, но Ойкава оторвался от чтения и поднял руку, прежде чем заговорить.

― Это язвительный и острый на язык мелкий засранец с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения, который готов спуститься с вершины своих моральных устоев только ради свежей клубники?

Ямагучи даже подскочил на месте. Он отставил чай и оперся на стол, наклоняясь ближе к Ойкаве.

― Да! Где он? ― эмоционально выпалил Ямагучи. Описание лучшего друга было слишком грубым, но все-таки очень точным, как бы Ямагучи это не нравилось. Но еще именно это описание доказывало, что Цукишима был у Ойкавы.

Ойкава довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на Ямагучи.

― Ошибся замком. Тебе надо в Некому, ― сказал он спокойно, заставляя свиток исчезнуть куда бы там ни было. ― Гостит у моего «хорошего друга», Куроо.

Ямагучи отступил, медленно осознавая, что только что услышал. Замок Некома? Но в этом не было никакого смысла. Цукишиму забрал какой-то демонический прихвостень, а Аоба Джосай был единственным замком в округе. Он должен быть здесь, у Ойкавы.

― Куроо, ― вновь заговорил Ойкава, привлекая к себе внимание Ямагучи, ― еще один демон в этих землях. Так что мы с ним знакомы. Конечно, ты его не знаешь, потому что он предпочитает не показываться. Он еще больший затворник, чем я, но терпеть не может скуку, так что я склонен полагать, что именно он забрал твоего друга. Мне кажется, что Куроо либо слишком заскучал, либо вдруг заинтересовался жизнью обычных людей. Кто бы мог подумать, я не могу выгнать их из замка, а он добровольно тащит к себе. Ты еще слушаешь? Выглядишь немного ошеломленным.

Ямагучи опустил глаза, размышляя сразу об очень многих вещах. Сначала он решил, что Ойкава врет, но теперь все приобретало иной смысл. Ямагучи не видел того, кто забрал Цукишиму, в этом замке, и даже если он просто не заметил его, одежда и глаза того демона отличались от местной. Ойкава сам сказал, что нет смысла похищать людей, если те сами приходят к нему в замок каждую неделю. Кроме того, была еще одна вещь, что беспокоила Ямагучи с тех пор, как он попал к Ойкаве. Все, что тот делал с помощью магии, для убеждения или с целью удивить, сопровождалось появлением голубого дыма. Не красного.

Что ж.

Твою мать.

Ямагучи сделал пару шагов назад, пока не споткнулся о кресло. Сидеть не хотелось, но он не был уверен, что ноги сейчас его выдержат, и медленно опустился в кресло. Мысли разбегались, сознание тщетно пыталось собрать все сказанное воедино, и пришлось заставить себя успокоиться. Ямагучи сглотнул и посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот встал, широко улыбаясь, потянулся и взял со стола его чашку, прежде, чем направиться к выходу.

Ямагучи тут же поспешил схватить его за руку, привлекая к себе внимание. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не нашел слов.

― Ты выглядишь уставшим, Яма-чан, да и мне пора отдыхать. Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь на ночь, а завтра утром, когда ты придешь в себя, мы могли бы все обсудить. Буду ждать с нетерпением.

Ойкава вежливо поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Ямагучи услышал щелчок, и больше ничего, лишь медленно удаляющиеся шаги.

Убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет, он бессильно опустился на колени, прислонился к двери и накрыл рот ладонью. Ямагучи знал, что оставаться в замке нельзя, но других вариантов у него не было. К счастью, демон ушел, оставив его одного. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Ойкава стал свидетелем подобного срыва, потому что в данный момент Ямагучи было очень сложно справиться с эмоциями.

«Ты правда думал, что сможешь просто так зайти в замок демона и потребовать вернуть тебе друга? И посмотри на себя: ты ошибся замком, попал во власть демона с сознанием пятнадцатилетки. Что может быть хуже?

Ямагучи шмыгнул носом, уверенный, что больше никогда не увидит ни Цукишиму, ни семью.

Он понимал, что ничего не продумал и слепо бросился на выручку, но Цукишима был его единственным другом без которого дальнейшую жизнь оказалось сложно себе даже представить. Нужно было знать, что он в порядке, живой. Цукишима спасал Ямагучи столько раз, теперь настал его черед прийти на выручку. Он сбежал, никому в деревне ничего не сказав, потому что был уверен ― такой поступок не одобрят.

Ямагучи лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок, с ощущением совершенной беспомощности. Как бы он ни старался перестать всхлипывать и жалеть себя, с катившимися по щекам слезами сделать ничего не получалось.

Ямагучи неподвижно застыл на холодном каменном полу, чувствуя свое полное бессилие.


	4. Держи врагов ближе

Ойкава разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале уже которую минуту, чтобы случайно не пропустить выбившуюся прядь, и не важно, что волосы сами по себе торчали во все стороны на концах ― таков был замысел. Нечасто у него бывали гости, в конце концов. Нет, скорее, не так часто его интересовал кто-либо из этих самых гостей, чтобы Ойкаве хотелось с ним подольше пообщаться.

Он отступил на шаг, убедился, что все в порядке и можно было спускаться в обеденный зал. За исключением празднований и особых случаев, никто в столовой не ел. Все его подчиненные обычно обедали в саду или своих комнатах, так что обеденный зал использовали редко. Мальчишка, которого он встретил вчера, не был особо удивлен ни замком, ни магией, так что Ойкава поставил себе целью во что бы то ни стало произвести на него впечатление.

Утром дворецкий сообщил, что Ямагучи предпочел спать на полу, вместо удобной и мягкой кровати, что очень расстроило Ойкаву. Трудно было представить, как такое вообще возможно. Хоть сон ему и не требовался, Ойкава любил ночь за возможность помечтать восемь часов напролет.

Но что было еще хуже отдыха на голом полу, так это то, что Ямагучи остался в своем охотничьем костюме. Покидая его комнату вечером, Ойкава успел представить каким изумленным будет его гость, когда увидит одежду на кровати. Как он осторожно шагнет вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть удобную и легкую пижаму из качественной дорогой ткани. Как Ямагучи будет поражен такой щедростью ради какой-то вполне обычной потребности в виде сна и только затем осознает, что Ойкава поместил туда одежду с помощью магии. И может решит, что хозяин замка не такой злодей, каким его привыкли видеть, смягчится, или даже заинтересуется им. Ведь всем же хочется узнать побольше о другой расе, так?..

Но нет. Ничего подобного и близко не было, потому что мальчишка даже не приблизился к кровати. Ойкава вздохнул от досады, что его великолепно продуманный план провалился, и еще раз взглянул на свое отражение.

Было и хорошее: его слуги решили позаботиться о Ямагучи перед обедом. Особенно воодушевился Яхаба, пообещав избавиться от порванной одежды, отмыть мальчишку от грязи и обработать царапины, так что Ойкаве не терпелось увидеть его чистым и отдохнувшим, а не готовым упасть в обморок в любую минуту.

Ойкава поблагодарил бога, в которого совершенно точно не верил, когда услышал, что Ямагучи готов, и можно, наконец, приступить к обеду. Он вовремя вспомнил, что не стоит просто телепортироваться в зал, чтобы не пугать гостя, так что пришлось отправиться туда на своих двоих.

Решимость Ямагучи поражала. Он говорил с рогатым демоническим существом, обладавшим магией, и все равно стоял на своем. Но Ямагучи избегал смотреть Ойкаве в глаза, что было досадно. Так хотелось узнать, где пролегает граница его решимости и смелости. 

...Смелости или актерской игры? Ойкава решил, что оба варианта одинаково хороши.

Обеденный зал впечатлял своим богатым украшением. Темно-бордовая скатерть покрывала длинный стол и отлично сочеталась с серыми занавесками, немного раскрытыми, чтобы пропустить дневной свет. Единственный столовый набор одиноко стоял на краю, так как Ойкава все равно не собирался обедать. Его еда сильно отличался от еды Ямагучи. Пришлось даже немного разузнать, чем вообще питались люди: вареные овощи, мясо, хлеб и супы. А еще хотелось узнать, знает ли Ямагучи правила этикета и как хорошо воспитан.

Украшение обеденного зала стало не единственной приятной вещью, что увидел Ойкава. Ямагучи стоял у стола и в чистой более легкой и простой одежде, в отличие от охотничьего костюма ― Яхаба хорошо постарался. Сам он выглядел куда лучше, чем накануне вечером, волосы казались чище и мягче, хотя непослушная прядь по-прежнему выбивалась из прически. Никакой грязи на коже не было, отчего россыпь веснушек как будто стала ярче подобно небольшой сияющей галактике раскинувшейся на смуглой коже. Ямагучи казался отдохнувшим, в острых худых плечах спало напряжение, а из взгляда исчезла угроза. Стало любопытно, сопротивлялся ли он проявленной заботе или принял с благодарностью? Ойкава представил, как Ямагучи моют и одевают, и пришел к выводу, что без сопротивления здесь точно не обошлось.

Вновь пришлось сдержать себя от внезапной телепортации сразу к Ямагучи. Очень хотелось напугать его, но тогда ни о какой нормальной беседе не могло быть и речи. Шутки могут подождать, и с этой мыслью Ойкава подошел к столу, привлекая внимание Ямагучи и услужливо отодвигая для него стул. 

― Утро, Яма-чан! Как спалось? ― энергично поприветствовал его Ойкава и широко улыбнулся.

К счастью, Ямагучи принял его знак внимания и опустился на стул. Он провел ладонью по волосам в безуспешной попытке пригладить прядь, и тихо пробормотал:

― Не очень. И можешь называть меня Ямагучи.

― Ни в коем случае, ― Ойкава уселся во главе стола так, чтобы гость оказался слева, и поставил локти на стол.

Ойкава оперся подбородком о ладонь, не упуская из внимания пристальный немного завороженный взгляд Ямагучи.

― Я сказал Киндаичи приготовить что-нибудь съедобное для тебя, но он решил сымпровизировать и оно… получилось странным.

У него чуть не сорвалось с языка сомнительное «наверное, годиться в пищу».

Ойкаве не хотелось, чтобы Ямагучи чувствовал себя неудобно из-за воцарившегося неловкого молчания. В ответ раздалось слабое «спасибо», наверное, мальчишка не брал ничего в рот с прошлого утра.

Киндаичи принес еду и бросил на Ойкаву странный взгляд, в котором так и читалось «слишком много чести». Ойкава лишь пожал плечами, он и правда относился к Ямагучи с заботой вместо того, чтобы бросить его в подземелье, обезглавить или придумать еще что похуже. Он же демон, в конце концов.

Киндаичи приготовил густой суп отдаленно похожий на то, чем питались в Карасуно, но еда отличалась по запаху, была более приятной и пряной, и, судя по заинтересованности Ямагучи, он это заметил. Суп подали на безупречно белом подносе с кусочками хлеба и стаканом эля.

Ойкава с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Ямагучи что-то шепнул что-то себе под нос и нетерпеливо взял ложку. Ничем подобным он не питался, все равно человеческая еда не способна утолить голод. Кроме сладкого.

― Что ж, ― Ойкава довольно улыбнулся, ― теперь я знаю, как тебя развеселить.

Ямагучи поперхнулся, поднял глаза от тарелки и покраснел. Ойкаве нравилась его расстерянность, трудно было выглядеть серьезным или опасным, когда на тебя смотрят вот так. Ямагучи вдруг еще больше залился краской и отвернулся, Ойкава окончательно его смутил. Что ж, в этом он был хорош.

― Я, ― начал Ямагучи, глядя в свою полупустую тарелку, ― не уверен, что у меня есть выбор.

Это прозвучало немного резко, Ойкава замялся, склонил голову набок и решил уточнить:

― Что ты имеешь ввиду? Все наши заключенные были убиты вчера, а ты здесь, ешь специально приготовленные для тебя блюда, в одежде, о которой даже и мечтать не мог. И ты жалуешься? Юноша, а не слишком ли у тебя завышены стандарты для кого-то из маленькой деревни, о которой я даже не слышал?

Ямагучи скрипнул зубами, видимо решив не принимать комментарий на свой счет, а стоило бы ― мальчишка был не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Хотя его смелость и противоречивость поражала.

― Меня расстраивает не это. Я переживаю о том, что… что будет дальше? Вряд ли ты меня отпустишь, ― Ямагучи взглянул на Ойкаву как будто хотел убедиться в своей правоте.

Ойкава ухмыльнулся и слегка покачал головой, подтверждая его опасения. Ямагучи нахмурился, сжимая кулаки и едва сдерживаясь.

― Но и убивать меня ты не собираешься?

― Не-а, ― Ойкава не сводил с него глаз, читая эмоции на лице Ямагучи как открытую и очень интересную книгу.

― Вот теперь-то ты должен понять, почему мне не до веселья! У меня есть семья, к которой я должен вернуться! Я хочу снова увидеть Цукки! Я отправился сюда только ради него и что в итоге? Его здесь никогда и не было! Цукки в каком-то магическом скрытом замке у совершенно другого, мать его, демона! И даже если вдруг ты меня отпустишь, где теперь его искать? Я в твоем полном распоряжении и разве что не свечусь от счастья! Можно же просто остаться здесь с тобой, забыть обо всем, что я люблю и позволить своему единственному другу просто умереть. Я так чертовски счастлив, что мне хочется петь, плясать и улыбаться с каждой твоей гребанной шутки!

Ямагучи закончил монолог, зло глядя на Ойкаву. Было видно, что плакать он точно не собирается, но и сдерживался с трудом. Его губы дрожали, а лицо покраснело от гнева. Ойкава опешил, никак не ожидав, что мальчишка будет злиться и кричать. По спине пробежали мурашки, жадно впитывая энергию Ямагучи, как будто тот сам ее отдавал, скармливал Ойкаве. Захотелось спровоцировать его еще больше, заставить сорваться или даже ударить, (он бы на это посмотрел), но Ойкава вовремя одернул себя. Он был не из тех, кто способен держать себя в руках при чувстве опасности, и не стоило рисковать и срываться на мальчишке. Слезы были совсем не интересны, а на роль утешителя Ойкава подходил еще меньше. Пусть лучше Ямагучи кричит, кормит его злостью от отчаяния и бессилия, чем тем же самым, но от жалости к себе.

Ойкава не знал, что ответить. Сарказм и комментарии по поводу ругательств отметались сразу, так что лучшим решением было поменять тему. Шутки заставляли Ямагучи ненавидеть Ойкаву сильнее, а такой исход оказался совсем нежелательным. Вместо подначиваний стоило отвлечь Ямагучи вопросами о Карасуно.

― Как вышло, что я никогда прежде не слышал о твоей деревне?

Смена темы подействовала как надо. Очевидно, Ямагучи ожидал язвительного комментария, который лишь больше вывел бы его из себя и заставил выглядеть слабым и жалким перед Ойкавой, но теперь мальчишка, казалось, расстерялся, и потребовалось время, чтобы он взял себя в руки и нашелся с ответом.

― Ты не слышал о нашей деревне, потому что, полагаю, мы как твой дружок-демон, не хотим, чтобы о нас узнали. Нам нравится так жить, и мы не хотим ничего другого. Мы нужны друг другу, потому что у нас нет иной семьи. Можешь думать, что мы кучка отбросов. Пятнадцать ребят и три девочки, которые не признают ни королей, ни религии, мы все равны.

Ойкава заинтересованно слушал его, не смея вмешиваться. И только затем сказал:

― Бедные девочки. Я слышал о ваших мужчинах. Втроем против пятнадцати. Несладко им, наверное, приходится.

― Мы не такие! ― сразу же горячо возразил Ямагучи. ― Старшая девушка со старшим мужчиной! И мы никогда не обижаем остальных и очень уважаем! Они живут в отдельном доме!

В голосе Ямагучи звучала искренность, видно, ребята из Карасуно предпочли возвести своих девушек на пьедестал как королев, вместо того, чтобы загружать работой по хозяйству.

Ойкава задумчиво кивнул и продолжил:

― Значит, вы все ребята-подростки и …

― Да, ― Ямагучи не хотел продолжать тему. ― Мы все либо сбежали от ужасной жизни, либо были выброшены как мусор. Родители бросили меня, когда мне было десять, потому что у меня, если ты заметил, «вечно грязное лицо». А Цукки уже жил в Карасуно, он нашел меня, защитил от волков и забрал в деревню, где меня приняли. Вот почему они так важны. Это моя семья, где все защищают и любят друг друга.

Ойкава не хотел,чтобы его ненавидели, но он мог примириться с некоторыми фактами в истории, потому, не выдержав, он чуть подался вперед, ухмыльнулся и спросил:

― И что, ты с этим Цукки вместе?

Ямагучи замер, явно озадаченный таким вопросом. Видно было, он хочет скорее прекратить провокационный разговор, и кажется, уже догадался, что Ойкава с ним играет.

― Нет. Цукки мне как брат, я даже представить не могу… Ты бы встречался с братом?

Ойкава прикусил язык.

«Из твоего ответа я вынес сразу две вещи: ты свободен и в вашей деревне нет проблем с гомосексуальностью», ― чуть было не ляпнул он, но, к счастью, Ямагучи не заметил этого. 

В их обществе не было принято спать с людьми своего же пола. Но кучка предоставленных самих себе подростков не была связана правилами консерваторов, это точно. Вряд ли они обсуждали это между собой, Ойкава знал, как оно бывает. Кто-то с кем-то спит осознанно, кто-то просто экспериментирует, а кто-то ― от безысходности.

Ойкава представил как «спаситель Цукки» оберегает Ямагучи, следит, чтобы никто не положил глаз на его «драгоценного друга», и может иногда смущенно отвечает на вопросы того, какие на вкус его поцелуи. Интересно, насколько невинен этот мальчишка? Делал ли он что-нибудь, что его друг бы не одобрил?

Ойкава решил, что лучше опять сменить тему, этих подробностей ему вполне достаточно, как и смущения Ямагучи.

― Почему ты не ешь? ― первым поинтересовался вдруг Ямагучи.

Ойкава удивленно приподнял брови. Он не был уверен, как после такого скользкого разговора себя чувствует Ямагучи, но, видимо, не так уж и плохо, раз успокоился и принял его маленькую игру с неловкими личными вопросами.

― Я не могу есть. Людская еда не удовлетворит мой голод, я питаюсь негативной энергией, ― с гордостью заявил Ойкава, чем вызвал у Ямагучи полный отвращения взгляд.

― И как ты ее добываешь?

Ойкава вздохнул.

― Серьезно? Я иду в город, где повсюду смерть, ложь, измены, несчастные случаи, злоба, предательство… список бесконечный. У меня были бы серьезные проблемы, питайся я положительной энергией. Кстати, измены ― моя любимая еда.

Ямагучи закатил глаза, но Ойкава продолжил:

― Знаешь, как классно кого-нибудь соблазнить и смотреть, как они бросают тех, кого любят, просто чтобы переспать с тобой? Ты когда-нибудь видел, как разбиваются сердца возлюбленных, когда их предают? И это отчаяние во взгляде изменщика, пока он пытается оправдаться? Ох, это чертовски вкусно. Просто представь, насколько ты должен быть хорош, чтобы ради просто обещания секса отменяли целые свадьбы.

Ямагучи помрачнел, всем видом показывая уровень своей неприязни.

― Ты отвратителен.

Ойкава сделал глубоко оскорбленный вид.

― Я не виноват, что обладаю даром соблазнения. Даже разочарован, что ты не встречаешься со своим любимым другом. Я, вообще-то, уже настроился соблазнить тебя и смотреть на его реакцию. Судя по тому, что Куроо мне рассказал, за этим было бы очень интересно наблюдать.

Как ни странно, мальчишка воспрял духом. Ойкава ждал, что тот разозлиться из-за плана с соблазнением. Вместо этого он почувствовал эмоциональный подъем Ямагучи, который наверняка придумал себе целый план побега и поиска своего друга, но услышал, что Ойкава настроился так или иначе устроить ему с Цукишимой встречу. Так или иначе, он не мог прочесть мысли мальчишки, но увидел перемену в его взгляде.

― Соблазнить меня? ― усмехнулся Ямагучи, ― вряд ли у тебя получится.


	5. В непра... в правильном направлении

Это был очень долгий день. Ямагучи переоценил свою способность справиться с непрерывным потоком остроумных ответов и наигранных настроений. Приходилось постоянно вспоминать о Цукишиме, чтобы держать себя в руках. Проигрывать он не собирался, но… Ямагучи как будто нянчился с ребенком. Ужасно кокетливым ребенком с огромной властью. К счастью, у него хватало опыта общения с саркастичным Цукишимой и упрямым Кагеямой, чтобы не выходить из себя. И хоть Ямагучи едва справлялся с новой проблемой в лице чрезвычайно флиртующего демона, он понимал, что нужно продержаться еще немного.

Они сидели на каменной скамейке в саду, друг напротив друга, и Ойкава безуспешно пытался объяснить ему какую-то карточную игру. Ямагучи никогда прежде не видел таких карт, в Карасуно они использовали другие, и после десятка попыток запомнить хоть что-нибудь из правил, решил сам научить демона игре в кости, которую часто устраивал с Цукишимой.

Они очень отличались один от одного, как если бы Ойкава был из далекой иностранной страны, а не жил все время по соседству.

― Класс, мне нравится, ― сказал Ойкава, в очередной раз прокатывая игральную кость между длинных аккуратных пальцев. ― Покажи, что еще у тебя есть.

Ямагучи взял кости с собой, потому что старшие ребята научили его паре трюков. Кости были из дерева, а не камня, и при ударе о твердую поверхность издавали особый звук, который отгонял волков. Ямагучи не боялся встретить их в лесу (чем ближе к замку тем меньше диких животных), они водились далеко на север от деревни. Но он предпочел перестраховаться.

Ямагучи предвидел, что его вещи могут пропасть, потому продумал все до мелочей и взял с собой только самое простое и необходимое. Ойкава не ухмылялся как обычно, и выглядел заинтересованным во всем, что ему показывали.

― Ладно, ― согласился Ямагучи.

В тот же момент остальные его вещи появились на столе в облаке голубого дыма. Ойкава не стремился свалить на него весь волшебный мир и свои возможности сразу, наоборот, представлял магию постепенно. Но иногда он забывался, делал что-то на автомате, чем заставал Ямагучи врасплох.

― Ты разве не видел такие вещи раньше? ― спросил Ямагучи.

Ладно друг Ойкавы ― Куроо ― который изолировал себя от внешнего мира, но демон, которого знали все в близлежащих городах? Это было странно. ― Ты не часто общаешься с людьми?

Ойкава задумался на секунду и рассмеялся.

― Никто особо не горел желанием показать мне игральную кость, пока гнал меня за поджог их церкви, ― тон сменился с веселого на хитрый, ― и еще меньше времени у них было на игры из-за кучи супружеских обязанностей перед мужьями… или женами.

Ойкава взглянул на Ямагучи, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Он наверняка ждал смущения и заминки, но не тут-то было. Ямагучи ответил игривым взглядом, чем, кажется, поверг в состояние шока.

«Выкуси», ― подумал он, находя ключ ко всей этой дурацкой игре с флиртом. «Хочешь играть по твоим правилам? Пожалуйста».

Доминирующее поведение с Ойкавой не прокатит ― это его прерогатива, значит придется быть кротким и послушным. И конечно не ложиться под демона как легкодоступная цель, здесь главное чувствовать грань, где поднажать и где отпустить Метод «возьми и докажи».

Ойкава казался сбитым с толку, за чем было очень приятно наблюдать, но он быстро взял себя в руки, и вот опять в его взгляде появилась уверенность. Он вернулся к вещам Ямагучи, всем своим видом показывая, что поддаваться не собирается, и вытащил меч из прикрепленных к сумке ножен.

― Ты вот этим собирался меня победить? Но это же просто кусок железа, ― в доказательство своих слов он зажал лезвие между пальцев и согнул как пластилин.

― Не смей! ― неожиданно сам для себя крикнул Ямагучи, злясь на Ойкаву как на сломавшего чужую игрушку ребенка. ― Он не мой!

Он правда «позаимствовал» меч для ночной вылазки. Ойкава усмехнулся и вернул лезвие в прежнее положение, как будто никогда не прикасался к нему.

― Я никогда не ставил своей целью тебя убить, я хотел спасти своего друга, ― Ямагучи заставил себя успокоиться и казаться уверенным, может даже немного опасным. На самом деле он не знал, как пользоваться мечом, для охоты нужны были только лук и стрелы.

― А, так ты всего лишь выпендрежник, ― подразнил его Ойкава.

Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выглядеть обиженным. Ямагучи быстро нашелся с ответом.

― На себя посмотри, ― усмехнулся он.

Два ― ноль. На какой-то миг все эмоции отразились у Ойкавы на лице: «я здесь главный» и «не смей так со мной говорить, деревенщина».

― О, милый, я никогда не выпендриваюсь, ― произнес он с угрозой в голосе и тщательно подбирая каждое слово, ― я просто еще не показывал все, на что способен. Для твоего же блага.

Казалось, Ойкава только сейчас решил вступить в игру, будто не сомневался в своей победе и лишь ждал, что Ямагучи примет предложение.

Ямагучи про себя выругался, никак не ожидав такой быстрой смены тона. Ойкава вел, делал двусмысленные предложения, и, наверное, стоило повестись, поддаться, но атмосфера накалилась слишком быстро. Ямагучи был не готов, не сейчас. Этот раунд он проиграл.

Позволив Ойкаве насладиться его смущением, Ямагучи опустил глаза и стал ждать следующего хода.

Ойкава хмыкнул и расслабился, аура опасности развеялась. Хотя трудно было не заметить, как он хотел узнать следующий ход, смотрел на Ямагучи с предвкушением и интересом, наслаждаясь маленькой победой.

Ямагучи не собирался признавать, что испытывал то же самое. Но ему бы очень хотелось подтолкнуть Ойкаву к краю, надавить и не отпускать. Он знал: Ойкава агрессивный игрок. Сердце в груди забилось быстрее. Что, если заставить его потерять самообладание? Не сейчас, чуть выждать, выстроить больше ловушек, и обдумать каждый свой шаг. В конце концов, у него была цель, а Ойкава ― всего лишь средство, но чтобы добиться чего-то от демона, нужно было приготовиться отдать что-то взамен.

Ямагучи собирался с мыслями пока Ойкава рассматривал его вещи, и каждый предмет сопровождался этой маленькой игрой на равновесие, хождение по тонкому льду, колкость в ответ на колкость. Большая часть инвентаря была простой, с чем можно отправиться на охоту: много веревок, куски ткани, старый, но острый нож, фляга с водой и даже две запасные сумки, сложенные на самое дно. Все остальные предметы не представляли особого интереса для Ойкавы. Кроме тех, что предназначались специально для проникновения в замок.

― Не принял бы тебя за зельевара, Яма-чан, ― Ойкава взял в руки темно-фиолетовый флакон без этикетки с густой жидкостью внутри.

В очередной раз услышав свое прозвище, Ямагучи вдруг понял, что еще ни разу не обратился к демону по имени. Чужое имя вылетело у него из головы, осталось только «Ойкава». Следовало уделить этому больше внимания, теперь у Ямагучи нет возможности придумать свое прозвище в ответ на издевательское «Яма-чан».

― Это не совсем зелье, это разновидность эля, на случай, если бы мне пришлось избавиться от охраны.

Ямагучи не знал, стоило ли рассказывать Ойкаве свой план по проникновению в замок, но, будучи пойманным, он решил говорить правду. Теперь ничего не поделаешь, план провалился и смысла в отвлечении больше не было, тем более когда за ним постоянно следили. Стоило утолить любопытство Ойкавы, пока тот спокоен.

― Каким образом? ― поинтересовался Ойкава, откупорив флакон и понюхав содержимое.

Ямагучи внезапно озарило, что можно просто дать демону все выпить, тем более, что он был заинтересован и наверняка не против попробовать. Но неизвестно, какую реакцию алкоголь окажет на Ойкаву, а если тот вдруг отравится, Ямагучи никак не сможет попасть в замок Некомы. Он с сожалением понял, что Ойкаве это лучше не пить.

Но прежде, чем Ямагучи осознал, что творит, он уже перегнулся через стол и выхватил флакон из рук Ойкавы.

― Если выпить много эля можно опьянеть. Это хмельная составляющая. Когда ее добывают, она гораздо сильнее обычного эля, и такого количества хватит, чтобы отравить человека за десять минут.

Он планировал добавить пару капель в чью-нибудь еду или напиток, потому пробрался на кухню. В случае неудачи можно было попытаться убедить врага, что это зелье имеет положительный эффект. Идея чересчур наивная, но теперь, глядя на заинтересованность Ойкавы, не казалась такой глупой и могла сработать. Жаль, что Киндаичи отобрал его вещи, не дослушав.

Ойкава протянул руку, забрал и откупорил флакон.

― Так это что-то вроде очень крепкого вина? ― поинтересовался он, и прежде, чем Ямагучи успел ответить, Ойкава сделал пробный глоток.

Ямагучи замер с раскрытым ртом глядя на беспечного демона. С тем же успехом можно было скормить ему настоящий яд, но Ойкава спокойно отпил, как будто не боялся никаких последствий. Он скривился и сглотнул, пересилив себя.

― Ладно, нет. Это не вино. Жить в твоей деревне должно быть настоящий кошмар. Бедняга, ― отозвался Ойкава, поджимая губы. Было сложно сказать, издевка это или искреннее сочувствие.

Терпеть насмешки Ямагучи не собирался. Очевидно, что они оба вели разный образ жизни. И что плохого в том, что в маленькой изолированной деревне качество еды и одежды было хуже, чем у короля демонов?

― Конечно, я ведь простой деревенский мальчишка, ваше величество, приношу свои извинения за то, что разочаровал ваше изящное и тонкое чувство вкуса, ― Ямагучи ответил с той же интонацией, что и Ойкава, стараясь скрыть сарказм притворной неловкостью.

Что-то промелькнуло во взгляде демона. Видно, он тоже терпеть не мог насмешки, и славно, это только на руку.

Но кроме того, Ойкава заметно воодушевился, когда к нему обратились по прозвищу, он совсем не раздражился несмотря на издевку. И черт, этот взгляд пугал. Дразнить демона в его собственном замке, пусть и играя по его правилам, ― все равно что испытывать судьбу раз за разом. Ведь ничего не сдерживало Ойкаву, он мог наброситься на Ямагучи прямо здесь посреди сада, казалось, он хотел этого прямо сейчас, но сдерживал себя, как будто решил поиграть чуть дольше, узнать, что Ямагучи задумал. Ойкава отступил, отдавая ему очередную победу и изображая обиду, затем вытащил что-то со дна сумки.

― Серьезно? ― хихикнул он, зажав между ногтей крест, и от Ямагучи не укрылся тот факт, что Ойкава опасается касаться его открытой кожей. Демон не скрывал собственного веселья, ― в жизни не подумал бы, что ты верующий.

Демонов всегда забавляла вера людей в Бога, Ямагучи это прекрасно знал, он так и видел, как Ойкава представляет его с крестом в руках, кричащим «Да одолеет тебя сила Христа».

Ямагучи пожал на это плечами, одарив Ойкаву безучастным взглядом.

― Вообще-то я привык молиться. Оказывается, если делать это правильно, можно очистить землю от демонов, ― он прозвучал спокойно, с легкой ноткой самодовольства в голосе, как домохозяйка, которая советует соседке средство от крыс.

Ойкава изменился в лице, Ямагучи смог задеть его за живое. Вряд ли повелителю демонов понравился такой снисходительный и спокойный тон от простого человека, который носил рванье и пил помои.

Он перевернул крест вверх ногами и поджег его. Красноватое пламя уничтожило распятие в мгновение ока, и все это время Ойкава не сводил с Ямагучи глаз.

― Какая жалость, что никто не смог провести экзорцизм на мне. Включая тебя, ― он высокомерно хмыкнул и вернулся к последнему предмету в сумке.

Ямагучи не стремился убить демона, но, как и в случае с волками, решил перестраховаться и взял крест. А теперь, после так и не сказанного, но повисшего в воздухе «неудачник», он начал закипать. Хотелось сказать что-то, оставить последнее слово за собой, когда Ойкава поднял на уровень глаз кожаную петлю. По бокам висели небольшие шарики, а по центру был вшит единственный камень в форме месяца. По размеру, форме и камням Ойкава, кажется, сразу догадался, что это, и прежде, чем он открыл рот для очередного комментария, Ямагучи рванулся вперед в попытке отобрать ожерелье.

― Ты носишь украшения, Яма-чан? ― Ойкава крепко сжал его, убирая подальше от Ямагучи. ― Никогда бы не догадался, но теперь думаю, тебе бы очень пошло.

― Отдай, ― он скрипнул зубами и предпринял еще одну безуспешную попытку забрать вещь.

Ойкава только усмехнулся и принялся разглядывать ожерелье. Ямагучи сжал кулаки, когда тот наткнулся на небольшие вышитые инициалы «ЦК» и «ЯТ».

Ожерелье было сделано очень давно, когда Ямагучи только начал сближаться с Цукишимой. Бывало они подолгу засиживались допоздна, смотрели на звездное небо, придумывая друг другу дурацкие прозвища. Ямагучи называл Цукишиму «луной» из-за бледной кожи и светлых волос, а еще потому что он был высоким, отчего казался таким же далеким. Цукишима прозвал его «небом» ― таким же ярким, с россыпью веснушек на лице вместо звезд. Когда они придумали эти ожерелья, символом Ямагучи стала звезда, а Цукишимы ― месяц, и они решили, что лучше обменяться ими в знак дружбы. Ямагучи не снимал ожерелье в детстве, Цукишима предпочитал носить свое на лодыжке. Чем старше они становились, тем дальше отходили от привычек детства, да и испытывали определенные неудобства во время повседневных занятий, и все равно Ямагучи предпочел держать маленький символ при себе.

Но сейчас он абсолютно забыл об украшении на дне сумки, ему не нравилось, что Ойкава его нашел. Они играли друг с другом, искали слабые места, но это было слишком личным для Ямагучи, и Ойкава не заслуживал того, чтобы касаться чего-то столь важного.

― Ты уверен, что вы не встречаетесь? Ну серьезно, это уже слишком для простой дружбы. Уверен, что по ночам ты…

Ямагучи рванулся с места, успешно вырывая из рук Ойкавы ожерелье и прижимая к себе.

― Нет. Не сравнивай меня с собой. В отличие от тебя, я умею проводить границы в отношениях, а следовательно, в состоянии дружить с человеком и не лезть к нему в трусы. Тебе, должно быть, тяжело такое представить, наверняка у тебя и друзей никогда не было. Ведь ты только и можешь, что повлиять на кого-нибудь своей дурацкой силой и заставить с тобой переспать.

Ойкава встал, выпрямляясь во весь рост и нависая над Ямагучи.

― Здесь ты ошибся. Мне не нужно ничего делать, я могу просто войти в толпу людей и сразу стать самым привлекательным. Это тебе, с невзрачной внешностью и поведением неловкого размазни, никогда меня не понять.

Сердце Ямагучи опять бешено забилось в груди. Все его споры в деревне всегда сводились к братским потасовками и часто не имели никакого смысла. Но он никогда ни к кому не испытывал такой сильной ненависти. Хотелось, чтобы Ойкава умер здесь и сейчас. А еще, чтобы он не останавливался. Еще ни разу в жизни Ямагучи так не кипел от гнева и тем более не слышал таких жестоких и личных оскорблений. Это задевало за живое и не оставляло места для размышлений о причинах спора. Он даже забыл о своей цели, вместо нее находя другую ― победить.

― Ого! Думаешь, с тобой, демоном, кто-нибудь захочет переспать просто так? Ты серьезно? Ах да, полагаю, дело в крутых рогах.

Во взгляде Ойкавы промелькнула ненависть, еще бы, не ожидал, что Ямагучи поведет себя с ним на равных.

― На тебе же сработало, стоило мне попросить тебя раздеться.

― Все, чего я хотел с самого начала, это убраться от тебя и твоего чертова замка подальше, ― Ямагучи заставил себя звучать спокойнее, не хотелось выглядеть отчаявшимся.

Ойкава холодно рассмеялся.

― Хотел убраться? Да ты добровольно остался здесь на ночь, а потом учил меня играть в кости. Видно, ты был в отчаянии.

На мгновение наступила тишина, но Ойкава решил добить Ямагучи и сказал:

― К твоему сведению, окна и двери были не заперты. Ты даже не пытался уйти.

Ямагучи скрипнул зубами. Да, вчера он растерялся и дал волю чувствам, но сегодня он продумал каждый свой шаг по нахождению Цукишимы. Нельзя было просто взять и выложить демону свой план, но и заставлять Ойкаву думать, будто Ямагучи рад здесь находиться, тоже не стоило. Он судорожно искал зацепку и остановился на демонской магии, судя по всему, Ойкаву это задевало.

― Не удивлюсь, если из-за влияния твоей дурацкой магии я не могу уйти.

Стена была пробита. Ойкава наверняка много раз сдерживался от использовании магии, особенно принуждения. Ямагучи слышал, что демоны редко используют принуждение, и только на тех, кого не напугать никаким другим способом. Если своим утверждением, что природное «очарование» Ойкавы является всего лишь магией, Ямагучи хотел задеть демонское эго, то у него получилось.

Ойкава оказался очень быстрым. Ямагучи сам не понял, когда его успели схватить и ударить спиной о стену.

― Давай я кое-что тебе поясню, ― почти прошипел Ойкава, взгляд потемнел, ― что я сдерживался с самого твоего появления. Будь у меня чуть меньше самоконтроля, ты бы уже давно был моим.

Ямагучи прерывисто задышал, колени подкашивались от чужих слов. Но совсем не от страха. У него кружилась голова, хотелось большего. Он запоздало вспомнил о своем плане, оставалось сделать еще одно небольшое усилие.

― Сдерживался? Что ж, я очень напуган, ― Ямагучи поразился, с какими нетерпением и смелостью прозвучал собственный голос.

Прикосновение губ Ойкавы обожгло, тяжесть чужого тела давила, но Ямагучи было не до жалоб. Ощущения сильно контрастировали с его прошлым опытом. Те поцелуи были легкими и простыми, после которых можно было только посмеяться. Но эти ― нет. Слишком страстные, энергия после спора никуда не делась, подпитывая огонь между ними, и Ямагучи подался навстречу, не в силах противиться.

Он не стал сопротивляться внезапному поцелую, не стал сопротивлялся, когда Ойкава тихо застонал ему в губы, прижимаясь сильнее, и конечно, не стал останавливать его даже на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ямагучи позволил ему закусить свою губу, пустил чужой язык в свой рот, молясь, чтобы Ойкава не услышал его стон. Когда его руки легли Ямагучи на бедра, все тело охватило жаром возбуждения. Ямагучи извернулся и толкнул Ойкаву в грудь.

Но, к собственному счастью, уйти от него не смог. Ойкава удержал его за бедра и прежде, чем успел что-либо сделать, Ямагучи взял себя в руки и произнес:

― Отведи меня к Кею, ― он аккуратно выбирал слова, глядя на зажатое в своем кулаке ожерелье, ― и я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Да. Он не был легкодоступной девчушкой с улицы, он умел договариваться, и готов был приложить все усилия, чтобы добиться цели. И если таков был путь ― что ж, ладно. Вариантов все равно не много. Будь у него другой выбор ― он бы воспользовался и им.

Ойкава, никак не ожидавший такого поворота событий, отстранился. Ямагучи воспользовался его слабостью, он знал, что тот пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы продолжить начатое. Тот будто закипал изнутри, но в чем смысл, если не в игре на слабостях друг друга в моменты отчаяния? Казалось, Ойкава не мог поверить в притворство Ямагучи, «никто не может быть так хорош» читалось на его лице.

Ойкава приблизился к нему и прошептал на ухо.

― Черт возьми, не делай вид, что не хочешь меня.

Сопротивляться было чертовски сложно. Ямагучи понятия не имел, что бы сделал, если бы Ойкава сказал «Сделки не будет», развернулся и ушел. Ему чертовски хотелось взаимности. Отступать было поздно, оставалось лишь вернуть демону его же карту:

― Нет, не делай вид, что готов отступить.

Ойкава мог не слушать его, просто уйти, оставить одного в саду. Или продолжить. Ничто не могло его остановить, и Ямагучи был уверен, что вряд ли захочет сопротивляться. Но он уже обвел Ойкаву вокруг пальца, поймал в капкан, и даже если тот решит, что сможет выиграть, получится ли у Ямагучи пойти до конца? Никакой лжи, правила есть правила, а слова и колкости ― их оружие. Иногда стоит пожертвовать малым, чтобы получить большее. Может Ойкаве ничего не стоит отправиться в замок к своему старому другу, может он, как сам говорил, не против познакомиться с Цукишимой, но все равно этот раунд был за Ямагучи.

Ойкава отстранился, и пристально посмотрел на него, затем одернул свой плащ и опустил воротник, оголяя светлую кожу шеи.

― Я незамедлительно отведу тебя в замок Некомы к твоему другу, ― сказал он и провел ногтем по груди от ключиц к сердцу, вычерчивая икс.

Знак на секунду окрасился черным и впечатался в кожу как шрам. Ямагучи слышал об Адском Обещании и что обычно оно заключается только между демонами. Ойкава не был похож на того, кто любит шрамы на теле, но сейчас он как будто пытался доказать, что и вполовину не такой говнюк, каким его считают. Обещание отпечатывалось на коже, и его нельзя было нарушить, передумать или пойти на попятную. Ойкава отдал свое «немного», и теперь пришел черед взять «все».

Ямагучи напрягся, глядя, как Ойкава поправляет свой плащ. Его взгляд вновь потемнел. И вместо заслуженного ощущения победы пришло тяжелое чувство тревоги, когда Ямагучи понял, что пути назад нет.


	6. Чуть больше усердия

Цукишима сел в кровати, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Он не должен был привыкать к этому месту, не должен попадаться в ловушки из роскошной одежды, еды, дорогой мебели в комнате. «Своей комнате».

Это разозлило его. Вся ситуация с тем, как его баловали, хоть и держали взаперти. Чертов… демон. Шел четвертый день, проведенный им в замке, и Цукишима все еще не знал, что думать о котоподобном демоне Куроо, у которого ему приходилось жить. С одной стороны, тот постоянно делал двусмысленные замечания, вел себя легкомысленно и дерзко, но при этом был быстрым и умным, как будто его глупая сторона являлась лишь частью старательно созданного имиджа. Но с другой… с другой стороны его, казалось, в самом деле волновал Цукишима. Куроо постоянно проявлял заботу, проверял, чтобы у него все было. Глядя на это все, Цукишима развлекался, требуя совершенно абсурдные вещи в виде редких фруктов или золотых украшений с других континентов. Все его прихоти выполнялись, хоть в итоге приходилось отказываться от того, что стоило дороже любых накопленных за жизнь денег.

Цукишима до сих пор не знал причину своего похищения. Он задавал этот вопрос бесчисленное количество раз, получая в ответ бессмысленные и глупые отмазки вроде демонического желания изучить людей. В это верилось с трудом, существовало много иных способов узнать о жизни другой расы, например чтение книг или простые вылазки в деревню. Но нет, нужно было похитить кого-то, кто лично сможет все объяснить. Цукишима чувствовал себя запертой в башне принцессой, дамой в беде.

Сложно было предсказать следующий шаг демона. Его поведение могло измениться несколько раз в течение считанных секунд, от шутливого перейти к серьезному, от вызывающего до сбитого с толку. И почти никогда Куроо не позволял Цукишиме оставить последнее слово за собой, к чему тот не привык. Демон находил остроумные ответы на все язвительные замечания мгновенно (не то, что Хината, которому требовалось время и все, чем он пытался задеть Цукишиму сводилось к росту и очкам). И даже умудрился несколько раз довести Цукишиму, когда подобрать слова было просто невозможно, и оставалось только кипеть от негодования.

Затем случилась вчерашняя ночь. Цукишима закрыл глаза и прикусил щеку изнутри, безуспешно пытаясь убедить себя, что испытал отвращение. Ему должно было быть неприятно от поцелуя. С демоном. Мужчиной. Гомосексуализм не являлся чем-то мерзким на его взгляд, но это не значило, что Цукишима постоянно стремился уединиться с каким-нибудь мальчишкой в деревне. И тем более не значило, что он должен был кого-то целовать.

Когда же это все-таки случилось, предполагалось, что Цукишима будет уверенным и сильным, одним словом, крутым. Но никак не стонущим слабаком, прижатым к стене в слабых попытках сохранить остатки разума. И когда все же получилось прийти в себя, Цукишима запаниковал и ударил Куроо.

От воспоминаний захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он повел себя как испуганная девчонка, и если до этого его чувство собственного достоинства еще как-то оставалось цельным, то сейчас разваливалось на куски. Оставалось надеяться, что Куроо не станет издеваться над ним и, тем более, не будет злиться или теряться. В то же время не хотелось задеть его чувства, потому что Цукишима понятия не имел, как действовать в таких случаях. Не в его стиле были утешения и похлопывания по спине вроде «все в порядке, приятель, я не против, чтобы ты засунул свой язык мне в рот».

Больше всего хотелось домой. Оставаться в замке не было чем-то ужасным, просто Цукишима скучал по друзьям, которые наверняка беспокоились, не зная где он и что с ним. Ему было важно увидеть Ямагучи. Рядом с другом он всегда чувствовал себя увереннее. Цукишиму не покидало чувство беспокойства, но больше всего опасений вызывала мысль, что Ямагучи отправиться на поиски. А он обязательно это сделает. Ямагучи и пяти минут не может пробыть без Цукишимы. И конечно, когда прямо на глазах Ямагучи произошло похищение, можно было не сомневаться, что он отправится следом, не прося никого о помощи. Сложно было представить, как кто-то воде него сумеет отыскать спрятанный магией замок в густом и полном опасностей лесу. Оставалось только молиться, что ребята из Карасуно его не отпустили.

Цукишима пробовал объяснить это Куроо, уверял, что Ямагучи не выживет один в опасных землях, но демон лишь отмахивался и не понимал всей важности «обычного слабого мальчишки, который тебе даже не родной». А это было очень важно. Каждый раз, когда на Цукишиму накатывали переживания, он сжимал в руке ожерелье со звездой, и всегда старался держать его при себе. Он прятал украшение под одеждой или на лодыжке, потому что ни за что не собирался объясняться за это перед демоном.

Кстати о последнем. Раздался громкий стук в дверь и бодрое «можно зайти»? Стоило отдать Куроо должное, он уважал чужие границы.

Цукишима закатил глаза, надел очки и убедился, что не выглядит заспанным.

Куроо выглядел возбужденным, но спрашивать о причине не хотелось. Без крайней необходимости Цукишима не собирался начинать разговоры с демоном. Молчание было расценено как приглашение присесть на кровать.

― И-и как тебе спалось? ― нараспев спросил Куроо, глядя на Цукишиму с приторной улыбкой. Слишком приторной, как будто ему не терпелось что-то рассказать.

«Не дождешься». Цукишима вздохнул с облегчением, потому что, кажется, дурацкий поцелуй был полностью забыт.

― Отвратительно, ― внезапно захотелось эмоционально уничтожить демона, стереть с его лица мерзкую улыбку и испортить настроение.

― Жаль слышать. Уверен, со мной бы тебе спалось куда лучше, ― последовал ответ.

У Цукишимы просто не было сил на смущение, он мог только гадать, как Куроо удается делать подобные непристойные комментарии. Будто обсуждает погоду, честно слово. Ненормальный.

― О-очень сомневаюсь, ― Цукишима прикусил губу, злясь на себя за заминку.

― «Очень сомневаюсь» сильно отличается от «ни за что», так что для меня не все потеряно, ― парировал Куроо, и Цукишима в очередной раз проклял подобранные для ответа слова. ― Но к этому мы еще вернемся. У меня отличные новости!

До конца не было понятно, к чему они должны вернуться, что уточнять Цукишима конечно не собирался. Равно как и интересоваться «отличными» новостями.

― Вот и славно, ― односложно ответил Цукишима.

― Тебя это тоже коснется, если будешь паинькой. К нам на ужин приедет Ойкава, и у него для тебя подарок.

Цукишима сжал зубы. Какого черта это все значит, да еще и тоном, о котором мама сообщает о визите троюродного дедушки? «Если будешь паинькой». Кем этот блядский демон себя возомнил? И это не у них совместно были гости, а у Куроо. Ни о чем «совместном» не могло быть и речи.

Цукишима знал об Ойкаве, да все знали. Одного имени было достаточно, чтобы заставить его испытать отвращение. Пару раз Цукишиме даже довелось встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, но тогда он был младше и еще жил с родителями в богатом районе, куда часто наведывался демон. Ойкава запомнился как саркастичный, высокомерный и беспечный рогатый говнюк.

Цукишима только проснулся, а настроение уже было окончательно испорчено. Новый личный рекорд для Куроо.

― Да хоть сам Господь Бог. Мне плевать. Подавитесь своей едой и свалите в ад или откуда вы там выползли. И передай своему Ойкаве, что мне нахрен не нужен его подарок.

На губах Куроо опять появилась дурацкая ухмылка, как будто он скрывал самый огромный в мире секрет. Проклятый демон.

― Давай перефразирую. Ойкава кое-кого к тебе привел.


	7. Стачивая углы

Было грубо и безответственно говорить лишь часть информации, а затем отказываться отвечать на вопросы. А еще это очень жестоко. Цукишима проходил как на иголках весь день.

Но кого самовлюбленный демон мог привести? И зачем? Тот факт, что Ойкава знал о заключении Цукишимы в замке Некомы говорил о сообщении между демонами. Ничего удивительного, с кем еще Куроо мог переписываться?

После утренней ванны, Цукишима стал размышлять о всех возможных вариантах своего «подарка». Куроо сначала выбрал именно это слово, следовательно таинственным кем-то мог быть человек, которого Цукишима был бы рад видеть. Кого-нибудь из деревни, например. Но если понятие «подарок» имело ироничный смысл, значит определенно заключает в себе что-нибудь неприятное, как, например, очередного демона? Если учесть, что Ойкава предпочитал проводить время в богатых районах, подарком мог стать член его семьи. Он каким-то образом узнал у Куроо о родственниках Цукишимы и решил привести, чтобы поиздеваться над ним?

Размышления ничего не дали, так что Цукишима оставался в полном смятении, пока оделся и собрался. Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось сидеть в компании двух гребаных демонов. Куроо и в одиночку прекрасно справлялся с доведением Цукишимы до ручки.

За исключением неприятного волнения, день прошел нормально. Особенно порадовало отсутствие слуг. Когда Цукишима решил уточнить, что с ними случилось, Куроо сказал, что все носятся с приготовлениями комнаты и зала к ужину. Значит, кого бы Ойкава сюда ни привел, оба останутся на ночь. А если они собираются ночевать вместе, тогда, выходит, это любовник демона?

― Почему слуги готовят только одну комнату, он что, приведет с собой девушку? ― уточнил Цукишима за чаем. Любопытство убивало и заставляло задавать вопросы один за другим.

Демоны вообще спят с людьми? Хотя, судя по поведению Куроо, все кричало о том что «да, приятель, мы определенно точно трахаем людей». Мэх.

― Скоро узнаешь, ― как всегда очень красноречиво ответил Куроо.

Цукишима заскрипел зубами. Ему надоело слышать одно и то же, хотелось узнать больше. Те же чувства он испытывал от нежелания демона называть причины похищения.

― Если не собираешься говорить, то мне нет смысла идти на ужин, ― фыркнул Цукишима, стараясь звучать как раздраженный взрослый, а не как обиженный ребенок.

Куроо, казалось, такого ответа не ждал, и вопросительно поднял брови.

― Ты пойдешь на ужин, ― безапелляционно заявил он, как будто других вариантов не было.

― И что ты сделаешь? Заставишь меня? Свяжешь меня в обеденном зале напротив своих дурацких гостей? Да, конечно, ― тон так и сочился сарказмом, Цукишима был очень зол.

Чего Куроо хотел этим добиться? Приручить Цукишиму? Его похитили, а теперь чертов демон решил устроить вечеринку, как будто они были богатой семейной четой.

Раздражение Цукишимы передалось и Куроо.

― Никто не пытается тебя заставить, Цукишима. Извини, что предположил, будто ты захочешь увидеть знакомое лицо и поужинать с ним как…

― Как кто, Куроо? ― прервал его Цукишима, ставя ударение на имя демона равно как тот в своем обращении. ― Как большая и счастливая семья? Вот, что ты полагаешь, случится? Как женатая пара? Думаешь, все горят желанием связать себя с узами любви с таким, как ты?

Пока он говорил, с губ Куроо не исчезала вежливая и терпеливая улыбка.

― Ты закончил? ― он дождался окончания монолога. ― До того, как ты грубо меня прервал, я собирался сказать, что мы могли бы сесть и обсудить ситуацию как взрослые люди. Но если ты горишь желанием создать большую счастливую семью, что ж, хорошо. Я буду папочкой, ты ― мамочкой, и давай попросим Яку стать нашим малышом.

Цукишима резко встал, опрокидывая кресло, грохот от его падения хоть немного, но помог справиться с растущим гневом, хоть на Куроо это не возымело никакого эффекта. Он продолжал спокойно и лениво улыбаться.

― Пошел в жопу. Не дождешься, сволочь.

Улыбка демона на это стала только шире, он облизал губы. Те самые губы, которые касались Цукишимы прошлой ночью. Он почувствовал абсолютно неуместное смущение и отвернулся. Ни в коем случае не следовало доставлять Куроо такое удовольствие, жаль, что Цукишима не догадался его укусить, когда был шанс.

Он уже собирался уйти в свою… во гостевую комнату, но не успел сделать и шага, как почувствовал прикосновение к запястью.

― Эй, я расстроил тебя? Я думал, ты легко поймешь, что это сарказм.

Цукишима вырвал запястье и отвернулся, слишком злой, чтобы повышать голос и снова срываться.

― Серьезно, чего ты добиваешься? Что тебе от меня нужно?

Куроо вздохнул и удержал его руки, развернув к себе лицом. Цукишима ждал, что он начнет рассказывать про дурацкий эксперимент ради веселья, что демону просто скучно и как только он наиграется, то выбросит Цукишиму как надоевшую игрушку.

Но этого не случилось. Он продолжал молчать, добавляя неловкости. Может, догадки Цукишимы были верны, полностью или частично, а потом что-то пошло не так. Казалось, Куроо не ждал, что зацепится за характер Цукишимы, за его остроумие и бесстрашие, за довесок в лице друга, а теперь для обоих было поздно отступать. Забава демона превратилась в полноценную игру и утянула Цукишиму на самое дно как омут. Не хотелось думать, что он и его приятель Ойкава просто развлекаются, но, судя по Куроо, шалости остались далеко позади.

А может демоны соревновались друг с другом и использовали людей как средства для победы в этой странной и извращенной игре. Если Ойкава притащит кого-то «для Цукишимы», значит ли, что второй человек тоже пленник? Тишина затягивалась, Цукишима не слышал ни лжи, ни правды, ни отговорок.

― Ладно, ― вздохнул Куроо, ― я хотел сделать тебе приятное, потому что, ну, ты мне нравишься.

Цукишима приподнял бровь, не удовлетворенный ответом, и Куроо продолжил:

― Я имею в виду серьезную симпатию. Поэтому я вчера тебя поцеловал, ― он отвел взгляд. ― Жаль, что тебе не понравилось.

Цукишима почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Нет, только не синдром жертвы, слишком много для Куроо.

― Не могу сказать, что испытал отвращение, ― Цукишима незаметно сам для себя пошел на поводу у демона, прошлая тема оказалась забыта, а задавать вопросы расхотелось. ― Ты просто застал меня врасплох.

Куроо ухмыльнулся каким-то своим мыслям.

― Значит, в следующий раз лучше предупредить тебя заранее? ― спросил он, неуловимо сократив дистанцию между ними, и облизал губы.

Этот жест не укрылся от Цукишимы, и очень хотелось думать, что его волнение незаметно для демона.

В этот раз поцелуй был мягче, медленнее и гораздо нежнее, чем прошлой ночью, от него по телу бежали мурашки и стучало в висках. Аккуратное прикосновение к губам казалось, и было тем самым предупреждением, и Цукишима не заметил, как поддается чужой ласке, и нет, он совершенно не против. Он не испытывал страха перед демоном раньше, не боялся и сейчас, наоборот, чувствовал как тот старательно проникает в каждый уголок сознания, позволяет привыкнуть к себе и хотеть еще.

Куроо провел ладонью по его волосам, пропустил через пальцы и мягко прихватил, поворачивая голову так, чтобы проще было скользнуть языком в рот Цукишиме. Времени до ужина оставалось мало, но все беспокойство исчезло, стоило Куроо податься вперед бедрами. Цукишима тихо застонал, почувствовал поцелуи на подбородке и шее, покусывания, от которых не останется следов. От такой нежности колени подкашивались, становилось труднее дышать, а низ живота сводило возбуждением. Куроо прижал ладонь к его члену через одежду.

― Ты так напряжен, Кей, не против, если я помогу?

Он терпеливо ждал ответа, поглаживая Цукишиму под рубашкой, как будто в любой момент был готов остановиться ― даже демонам нужно согласие. От одной мысли, что с ним обращаются так осторожно, захотелось сдаться.

― Хорошо, ― Цукишима кивнул и подался бедрами Куроо навстречу. Демон прав, разрядка нужна, иначе он просто не выдержит. Можно забыть обо всем хотя бы на пять минут и расслабиться.

Куроо ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его в шею. Они находились в чайной, и обычно там обитал Кенма, но сегодня Куроо отправил его помогать с приготовлениями к вечеру. От мысли, что в любой момент кто-нибудь может зайти, Цукишима испытал внезапный азарт. Куроо, в отличие от него, это как будто не волновало совсем, потому что перебираться в спальню он явно не собирался.

Он водил языком по коже на шее Цукишимы и, не глядя, ловко расстегнул его штаны. Приспустив одежду, Куроо сжал член Цукишимы в ладони, провел несколько раз, вырывая у него приглушенный стон.

― Расслабся и позволь мне все сделать, ― шепот у уха прозвучал слишком соблазнительно.

Куроо опустился на колени, согласие и приглашение больше не требовались. Цукишима заметил по его взгляду ― демон узнал об отсутствии у него опыта и, кажется, завелся только сильнее.

Крепкая ладонь скользила по всему стволу, Куроо на пробу касался языком головки и то и дело поглядывал на Цукишиму снизу вверх. Говнюк знал, как добился своего, и скрывать от него удовольствие было просто невозможно.

― Погоди, ч-что ты делаешь? ― пришлось придержать его за плечи, оттолкнуть демона не поднималась рука.

― Проявляю заботу, ― от тона так и сквозило сплошным «ты не пожалеешь», ― тебе не нужно ничего делать. Просто сядь и расслабься, тебе понравится.

Цукишима залился краской. Картинка его первого раза в голове была совсем другой: долгие и неторопливые ласки на кровати без одежды ― вот только времени на это у них не было, нетерпение заставило фантазии отойти на второй план. На секунду Цукишима подумал, что им устроит крикливый слуга Куроо ― Яку, если они опоздают к ужину, а затем… Затем Куроо взял в рот его член. Цукишима всхлипнул и схватил его за волосы. Прикосновение осталось без внимания, демон сразу начал водить языком по все длине, заглатывать его полностью и тут же выпускать, касаясь головки одними только губами.

Опыт Цукишимы ограничивался редкой мастурбацией, и он часто игнорировал возбуждение из-за упрямого желания не поддаваться похоти, научиться контролировать собственное тело, чтобы не казаться сексуально-озабоченным подростком. Излишне говорить, что ощущения от дрочки не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворял своим ртом Куроо.

Сдерживать стоны и всхлипы не получалось, как бы он ни старался, они просачивались через преграду смущения. Это было слишком. Куроо было слишком… Удовольствие разошлось по всему телу мгновенно, опустошило сознание, сметая неловкость напрочь. Стену, что Цукишима так долго и старательно выстраивал, сломали и растоптали, и теперь вряд ли получится притворится, что Куроо и его дурацкая игра с очарованием и настойчивостью ему не интересны.

Стеснение быстро вернулось, когда он понял, что близок к разрядке. Неудивительно, у него никогда не было опыта орального секса, тем более с чересчур активным демоном. Цукишима абсолютно точно не хотел кончать ему в рот, считая это одинаково грубым и мерзким. Но Куроо как будто не замечал всех попыток отпихнуть себя в сторону.

― Оста… новись, я сейчас…

Попытка вежливого предупреждения сама собой переросла в требовательное «Быстрее».

Цукишима опять схватился за черные спутанные волосы, и, вместо попытки оттолкнуть Куроо, притянул к себе, подаваясь бедрами вперед и кончая в его рот. Он зажмурился, позволяя судорогам самого сильного в своей жизни оргазма захватить все тело.

Потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Чувство было сильным и… новым. Сильным в хорошем смысле, и Цукишима не сразу понял, что продолжает удерживать Куроо за волосы.

Волосы. Куроо только что отсосал ему. Он кончил Куроо в рот. Он… стоп, что?

Цукишима взглянул на демона, который по-прежнему стоял перед ним на коленях. Почему-то захотелось извиниться, но слова застряли в горле, стоило им пересечься взглядами. Куроо ухмыльнулся и... проглотил.

«Твою мать». 

И раньше было ясно, что демон двинутый на всю голову, но это просто… вау. Цукишима должен испытывать отвращение, должен понимать, что сам перешел черту. Но застрял где-то между «какого хрена это так отвратительно» и «какого хрена это так офигенно». Цукишима соврал бы, если бы заявил, что ему не понравилось. Если бы не стена позади в качестве опоры, он бы беспомощно рухнул перед демоном на колени. Куроо сломал Цукишиму.

И этот самый демон спокойно вытер и облизнул губы. Затем медленно поднялся, не отрывая глаз от Цукишимы. Казалось, сила его соблазнения только выросла после всего проделанного, и Цукишима растерялся, не зная, что на это сказать. Спасибо?

Куроо уперся рукой в стену рядом с лицом Цукишимы, другую сунул себе в штаны и вытащил член. От близости кидало в жар, стало сложно различать где чье дыхание, оно опьяняло. В конце концов, Куро тоже нужно было уделить внимание.

― Эй, вежливый гость не останется в долгу, не так ли, Кей? ― если бы шепотом можно было обжечь, уху Цукишимы пришлось бы нелегко.

Он сглотнул, напрягаясь, ведь никогда прежде не заходил дальше поцелуев. Так откуда ему было знать, как делать минет? Может, Куроо тоже хотел, чтобы Цукишима проглотил его семя? Стоило признать, что это было чертовски сексуально, но вряд ли Цукишима смог бы это сделать.

К счастью, Куроо ничего такого не требовал. Он осторожно взял Цукишиму за руку и, вместо того, чтобы поставить его на колени, направил ладонь на свой возбужденный член.

К другим людям Цукишиме тоже не довелось прикасаться, и ощущение слишком отличалось от привычной дрочки ― такое знакомое и при этом абсолютно новое.

Куроо сжал его ладонь на себе и провел несколько раз, будто показывая: «так, я хочу так». И Цукишима подчинился. Он сделал несколько более уверенных движений, как себе, и надеясь, что этого хочет Куроо. Было приятно наблюдать, как тот начал уплывать, но стоило убрать руку с его члена, и Куроо посмотрел на него темным взглядом, положив руки на бедра Цукишимы.

Мгновение, что они не сводили друг с друга глаз, казалось долгим, но только затем Куроо подался вперед и поцеловал его. И это добило Цукишиму, стало сложно концентрироваться на том, чтобы сделать все правильно. Куроо хотел его расслабить, снять напряжение, и у него получилось. Теперь хотелось просто плыть по течению, забыть о ситуации, что Цукишима лишь гость здесь, у него есть только иллюзия того, что все хорошо.

К сожалению, у Куроо заканчивалось терпение, хотя все дело наверняка было в скором прибытии их гостей. Демон схватил запястье Цукишимы, увеличил темп, и Цукишима послушно, как старательный отличник, подчинился чужой воле. Думать о последствиях и последующем общении с Куроо совершенно не хотелось, эту проблему можно было оставить на потом.

От приближающейся разрядки Куроо застонал прямо ему в губы. Его дыхание опьяняло, и Цукишима отозвался таким же стоном. На секунду показалось, что за ними кто-то стоит. Куроо разорвал поцелуй, но как будто не заметил этого, продолжая толкаться в чужую ладонь.

В комнате точно кто-то был, но Цукишима слишком поздно это понял. Он не успел даже запаниковать, когда у уха раздался стон, Куроо кончил ему в руку, забрызгав смермой голые бедра и рубашку.

Даже с затуманенным взглядом, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, он казался слишком хорошим, и слишком опасным. Опасным в той степени, от которых у Цукишимы подгибались колени и росло возбуждение.

И если бы не ощущение чужого присутствия в комнате, вряд ли бы они смогли на этом остановиться. Цукишима толкнул Куроо в плечо и кивнул ему за спину. Тот не сразу понял, что от него хотят, но, обернувшись, быстро отстранился от Цукишимы и застегнул штаны.

― Господи Иисусе, Кенма! Я повешу тебе блядский колокольчик! Что случилось? И как долго ты здесь торчишь? ― он обратился к невысокому парнишке со странной прической. Аура сексуальности Куроо таяла с каждым словом, скорость смены его настроений действительно поражала. Цукишима был рад, что мог сейчас укрыться за его спиной и не встречаться взглядами с этим Кенмой. Слишком стыдно.

Но Кенму как будто не волновало присутствие «парочки», он был спокоен и безмятежен, Цукишима бы все отдал за такую суперспособность. Особенно для подобных случаев.

Рука и одежда были покрыты чужой спермой и ему так или иначе придется переодеться. Оставалось надеяться, что на это найдется время.

― Прошу простить мое вторжение, господин, но я пришел сообщить, что гости прибыли, ― сказал Кенма.

Куроо оторопело схватил Цукишиму за липкую ладонь.

― Уже?!

***

Ямагучи жестко качнул бедрами и до боли потянул Ойкаву за волосы, потому что не стоило нарушать единственное обещание: не кусаться.

Он сидел на Ойкаве, сжимал его в себе, пока экипаж катился по дороге к Некоме, где мальчишка наконец сможет увидеть своего «Цукки». Было непонятно, взволнован он или возбужден, да и сам Ойкава предвкушал встречу. Он не помнил, как они оказались в этой позиции, кажется, ему захотелось отвлечь Ямагучи во время длительной поездки. Что-то пошло не так и предвкушение встречи превратилось в похоть, просто чудесно.

Ямагучи застонал от очередного укуса, несмотря на утверждение, что ему это не нравилось. Но Ойкава знал, что делает, прошлая ночь прекрасное тому подтверждение, да и кожа Ямагучи притягивала как магнит. Мальчишка сидел на нем, контролировал ситуацию, но ему как будто было этого мало и он требовал еще.

Благодаря неровной дороге желание Ойкавы сбылось, и на очередном резком повороте Ямагучи завалился на него, открыв доступ к еще чистому участку кожи. Стон вышел бесстыдным, громким и без всяких слов доказал, что Ямагучи очень хорошо. Он царапал Ойкаву, агрессивный и прекрасный, все еще отказываясь сдаваться.

― Ты сказал, что не хочешь этого, но тебе нравится, когда я тебя кусаю. Скачешь на мне как последняя шлюшка, ― прорычал Ойкава ему на ухо, едва оторвавшись от шеи и оставив на коже красные следы зубов.

Ямагучи не собирался останавливаться, пропуская его слова мимо ушей. Он равномерно двигался и не был в состоянии что-либо ответить. То, как он стонал, приоткрыв рот, завораживало. Никакой скромности, чистый секс, и Ойкава пользовался этим, пока мальчишка не мог ничего ответить.

Однако, кое-что он все-таки сделал. Ямагучи наклонился вперед, пробормотав что-то невнятное, и укусил Ойкаву в шею в ответ.

Его застали врасплох, слишком неожиданно ударили собственным оружием. Ойкава подался бедрами в Ямагучи, схватил за покрытые веснушками бедра и удержал, возвращая себе власть над ним. Или, скорее, ее жалкое подобие. Нельзя было позволить какому-то человеку, мелкому грязному мальчишке без магии, обвести Ойкаву вокруг пальца. Но он попался. И сколько бы не любовался покрытой засосами и укусами кожей, очевидно Ямагучи пытался ответить взаимностью, укусом на укус.

К счастью, большую роль играла опытность, так что вряд ли у Ойкавы останется заметный след. Если только небольшая вмятина. И, черт, это было больно. Если продолжать в том же духе, они затрахают друг друга до смерти. Но разве это кого-нибудь волнует?

За окнами стемнело, деревья приобрели пугающие очертания, абсолютно неестественные. Экипаж приближался к замку, и Ойкава был уверен, что по его прическе, или тому, что от нее осталось, и запаху агрессивного секса, Куроо сразу обо всем догадается.

Он нашел губы Ямагучи своими и подмял его под себя, заставив мальчишку вскрикнуть. Теперь можно было позволить себе гораздо больше.

Ямагучи обхватил его ногами за талию, притянул к себе и лишил возможности сбежать. Как будто Ойкава собирался. И все продолжилось: зубы, ногти, жесткий секс. Хорошо, что Ойкава успел избавиться от его рубашки, но и собственная не спасала от чужих ловких пальцев. Ямагучи скользнул руками по его спине, царапая кожу. Мелкий засранец твердо был намерен ответить ему болью на боль несмотря ни на что.

Справиться с ним оказалось гораздо сложнее. Наверняка Ямагучи сам не знал, как действовал на Ойкаву. Захотелось заставить его кончить, не прикасаясь к члену, но на это просто не хватало времени.

Ямагучи находился на грани, подмахивал бедрами навстречу, и Ойкава обхватил его член, быстро надрачивая и подводя к самому краю. 

«Не так быстро», ― Ойкава злорадно усмехнулся и крепко сжал основание члена Ямагучи, сдерживая долгожданное удовольствие.

― Ах-х! Дай мне кончить! ― Ямагучи взвился и заскулил в попытке скинуть с себя чужую ладонь.

Ох черт, у мальчишки не было никакого стыда.

― Попроси еще раз, вежливо, ― ухмыльнулся Ойкава, продолжая грубо вбиваться в его бедра.

Ямагучи скрипнул зубами и сверкнул глазами, так, что стало интересно, действительно ли он готов наступить на горло собственной гордости.

Стоило догадаться. Ямагучи убрал руки со спины Ойкавы, провел ладонью по своему лицу, откидывая волосы со лба и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

― Пожалуйста, Ойкава-сан, дайте мне кончить, ― он отвел взгляд с наигранным смущением.

«Твою мать», ― Ойкава понял, что больше себе не принадлежит, земля под ногами рассыпалась, превращаясь в бездонную пропасть. Ладонь разжалась сама собой, и захотелось сделать все, что Ямагучи попросит. Ойкава продолжил надрачивать ему.

Он сам был на грани, и этот взгляд стал последней каплей. Ойкава быстро вытащил член, изливаясь Ямагучи на живот, не хотелось кончать внутрь и доставлять лишний дискомфорт на весь вечер.

Потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя, лишь затем Ойкава опустил взгляд на мальчишку под ним. На покрытой укусами и засосам коже проступали капельки пота, Ямагучи тяжело дышал, и ничто так не тешило самолюбие демона, как ощущение полной власти над кем-то. Ямагучи принадлежал ему.

Никто не заметил, как экипаж остановился, и только после раздавшихся снаружи шагов стало ясно, что они уже прибыли. Двери были кем-то вежливо распахнуты.

Не вставая с места, Ямагучи запрокинул голову и выглянул наружу, встречаясь взглядом с Ивайзуми. Он залился краской и замер, явно смущенный позой, в которой его застали. Ивайзуми, в свою очередь, казался еще более растерянным и, к тому же, раздраженным.

― Хэй, Ива-чан, ты уже знаком с Ямагучи? ― Ойкава без всякого стеснения уселся удобнее между разведенных ног мальчишки. Подумаешь, нет штанов, какие мелочи.

Ивайзуми очнулся, поспешил отвернуться и принялся разглядывать лес вдали.

― Дерьмокава, блядь, совсем совесть потерял? Мы приехали. Приведи себя в порядок, ― крикнул он, выхватывая из воздуха платок и метко швыряя Ойкаве в лицо. ― Повезло, что мы прибыли раньше. И мог бы проявить больше уважения к своему партнеру! ― тон смягчился, когда Ивайзуми аккуратно передал Ямагучи чистую одежду и при этом старательно избегал смотреть на него.

Ямагучи уже успел сесть и поспешно начал одеваться.

― Прости, мамочка! ― издевательски пропел Ойкава, оскорбившись на замечание.

Ивайзуми часто вел себя как заботливый родитель и являлся единственным, кто никогда не терпел выходки Ойкавы. Но он был хорошим другом, и из-за своего отношения к Ямагучи, сразу тому понравился. Или же это случилось после того, как он без последствий ударил короля демонов при мальчишке? Ойкава не знал.

― Оденься и сделай что-нибудь со своей прической, пока есть время. И заклей чертовы метки… какого хрена ты вообще его покусал, если знал, что вечером у вас ужин? ― Ивайзуми открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще Ямагучи, но осекся и стиснул зубы. Он одарил Ойкаву многозначительным взглядом и зло хлопнул дверью.

Демон высунул язык и скривился, как только Ивайзуми ушел. Ямагучи закатил глаза, наверняка гадая каким образом Ойкава умудрялся вмещать в себе столько агрессивной сексуальности и инфантильности.

Ямагучи развернул свежую рубашку, на лице отобразилась усталость, а движения казались медленными и ленивыми. После прошлой совместной ночи, а теперь и внезапного секса, хотелось отправить его отлежаться, но это лишь разозлит Ивайзуми, да и времени на отдых нет.

― Я ему не нравлюсь? ― спросил Ямагучи.

Стало очевидно, что, несмотря на уважительное отношение Ивайзуми, от Ямагучи не укрылась его холодность.

Ойкава цокнул языком и встал, одеваясь.

― Вряд ли. В таком случае он не стал бы вести себя гостеприимно. Ивайзуми вежливый, но он не лицемер, ― Ойкава кое-как влез в штаны и взглянул на себя в зеркальной поверхности стены экипажа. ― Он ревнует.

Ойкава смолк, разом посерьезнев.

― Ревнует? Ко мне? ― Ямагучи выглядел ошарашенным.

Все его мысли отразились на лице: «я слабый, мелкий, я никто, чтобы соревноваться с кем-то вроде Ивайзуми». Слуги Ойкавы издевались и подшучивали, видя их вместе, но ревность была для мальчишки в новинку, конечно, он такого не ожидал. Да уж, его самооценке далеко до демона.

Ойкава вздохнул и махнул рукой, чтобы продолжал одеваться. Без пояснений здесь не обойтись.

― Мы встречались когда-то, и то был не просто секс, но если бы мы остались вместе, то все испортили бы, мне пришлось… ― он не хотел расстраивать Ямагучи.

Он чуть было не ляпнул, что останься они любовниками, Ойкаве пришлось бы сделать кое-что очень нехорошее, превратить Ивайзуми в кого-то нехорошего. Ямагучи был на месте Ивайзуми, и такие новости его только напугают Но теперь черта с два Ойкава даст ему сбежать.

― Пришлось выбирать между друзьями и любовниками, и мы выбрали друзей, а теперь он ревнует. Ай-яй-яй, конечно, плохо, все дела, но он переживет, ― Ойкава обернулся к Ямагучи, ― не волнуйся, ты здесь ни при чем. А теперь подойди, нужно привести тебя в порядок.

***  
Ямагучи стоял в холле замка в смешанных чувствах. Он вот-вот увидит Цукишиму. За последние пару дней произошло столько событий и было пережито столько новых и ярких эмоций, сколько не случалось за всю жизнь. И в конце концов он целым и невредимым сумел попасть в замок Некомы, и собирался встретиться с Цукишимой. Передвигаться было тяжело, спасибо Ойкаве, и по-хорошему ему полагалось отдыхать. Бинты закрывали отметки на коже, потому что говнюк-демон не мог просто поднять воротник рубашки Ямагучи, ему обязательно нужно было привлечь как можно больше внимания.

Сам Ойкава выглядел идеально, еще бы. Он принес бутылку вина в подарок другому демону, и Ямагучи было все интереснее посмотреть на этого Куроо. Как он выглядит, как ведет себя. И узнать где, черт возьми, находится сам замок.

Невысокий коротко стриженный слуга стоял напротив и явно нервничал, извиняясь за задержку. В этот момент появился другой котоподобный слуга с двухцветной прической и что-то шепнул первому на ухо. Тот сразу оживился, лицо исказилось гневом, и, извинившись, он куда-то убежал.

Спустя пару минут слуга вернулся, старательно изображая спокойствие, вежливо улыбнулся и провел их в обеденный зал.


End file.
